Drôle de fée
by Ocee
Summary: Alors que Luna regardait inlassablement les vagues venir mourir à ses pieds, Dean l'observait. Quelque chose en elle le fascinait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu être si peu affectée par sa captivité. Quel était son secret ?


**Drôle de fée**

* * *

**Note** : J'ai mis le temps mais je publie enfin ce petit texte écrit pour Bubus lors du dernier échange de fics de Noël sur HPF. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** : comme d'habitude, tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient bien sûr à Jo et je ne fais que l'emprunter pour le plaisir, sans une noise en retour ;)

* * *

Elle était là, debout, ses pieds nus ancrés dans le sable meuble, les vaguelettes venant à tour de rôle rendre leur dernier souffle en les recouvrant.

Elle était là, debout, ses longs cheveux emmêlés virevoltant au gré de la brise marine, tantôt dégageant son visage, tantôt masquant sa vue.

Mais peu importait. Elle était là, debout, immobile, regardant le va-et-vient de l'océan à ses pieds sans jamais se laisser perturber.

Une autre personne aurait sans doute écarté les mèches de cheveux qui venaient obstruer son champ de vision. Une autre personne aurait probablement sursauté ou fait un pas en arrière à l'approche d'une vague un peu plus forte que les autres.

Mais pas elle.

Elle, Luna, était imperturbable.

Sereine, paisible, elle semblait en osmose avec les éléments qui l'entouraient.

Elle respirait au rythme de la marée. Laissait le vent lui murmurer ses secrets.

C'était sûrement pour elle un moyen de se ressourcer après ces mois passés à l'ombre. Sentir les embruns de la mer caresser son visage. Ecouter le chant des mouettes se mêler au fracas des flots. Les voir s'écraser avec grâce et majesté sur les falaises.

Et alors qu'elle regardait inlassablement ce spectacle et les vagues venir mourir à ses pieds, lui l'observait.

Il était en retrait, assis par terre, adossé à l'un des rochers bordant la petite crique qui se trouvait en contrebas de la Chaumière aux coquillages.

Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup et s'en rendait compte depuis qu'il la côtoyait, ici, à l'abri du danger qui les menaçait.

Depuis leur arrivée, Luna n'avait pas paru très différente du souvenir qu'il en avait. Et cela l'avait étonné.

Qui pouvait afficher un optimisme et une douceur aussi insolente après avoir été enfermé ? Comment faisait-elle pour lui parler de créatures magiques improbables en l'invitant à venir les dessiner chez elle quand son père les aurait attrapées alors qu'elle avait été privée de lumière pendant des mois ?

Depuis leur arrivée, lui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Il avait besoin de silences pour faire comprendre que ces derniers mois avaient été ténèbres et pour les oublier. Il avait besoin de quelques jours pour réapprendre à respirer sans crainte.

En cela, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient assez complémentaires. Luna parlait, lui écoutait. Parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et, pourtant, bien vite, il se surprenait à sourire avec tendresse à ses élucubrations.

Quelque chose en elle le fascinait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu être si peu affectée par sa captivité. Quel était son secret ?

Alors, il était là, assis par terre, à la recherche de ce mystère, l'observant dans l'un de ses rares moments d'isolement.

Il était là, assis par terre, quelques feuilles sur les genoux et un fusain à la main.

D'autres auraient peut-être été incapables de reprendre tout de suite les crayons. D'autres auraient peut-être eu besoin de coucher sur le papier les mois écoulés.

Mais pas lui.

Lui, Dean, devait aller de l'avant.

Ainsi, pendant que Luna revivait au contact de chaque grain de sable sous ses pieds, lui renaissait en esquissant les contours de cette drôle de fée.

Soulagé, apaisé, il semblait captivé par les traits qu'il croquait.

Il laissait sa passion le guider. Son crayon lui révéler une vérité.

Ses doigts lui disaient, lui montraient, qu'elle détenait la clé.

Des reflets qui dansaient dans ses cheveux à l'eau qui miroitait sur sa peau en passant par ce sourire… ce sourire qui illuminait son visage et tout le paysage…

Il la découvrait sur le papier, comme subjugué, lui qui auparavant n'avait même jamais pensé à la regarder. Il réalisait à présent qu'elle irradiait d'une force, d'une présence, qui les réconfortait.

Alors, il comprenait.

Comment elle pouvait se passer de soleil plusieurs semaines d'affilée.

Comment elle parvenait à garder foi en l'avenir malgré ses tortionnaires.

Comment elle arrivait même à réchauffer le cœur des gens qui l'entouraient.

Cette drôle de fée, c'était en elle, que la lumière se créait.

* * *

**Note** : Quand j'ai vu Luna et Dean dans les couples favoris de Bubus, je n'ai pas hésité, c'était pour moi l'occasion de les retrouver et de développer un peu l'histoire de ce couple adoré. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur, c'est toujours si délicat avec Luna...


End file.
